WorstCase Scenario
by Hoshiakari Kokoro
Summary: Discontinued its yours if you want it. Sakura is the medic under the head-medic, Neji is anbu and head on the hyuuga clan, both are given a mission, a fake mission unknown to them they are being set up. How will they feel about the setup and just what will the do when the find out!
1. The begining

Prologue

Sakura sighed, sitting at her desk in the Konoha hospital. The last four years had been interesting; they had barely made it to Sasuke in time when he had been attacking the five kages, in the samurai land. He had been about to kill Danzo when Killer-Bee showed up and stopped him. Telling how Danzo, Madera, and the Konoha elders were all working together, Sasuke backed off. Sakura was able to wake Tsunade from her comma Most of the Jonin had to help, as Tsunade was in a chakra depletion comma they gave Sakura their chakra she channeled it to Tsunade. Tsunade then took the criminals into custody; they were then put to death a week later. Ibiki did a physic profile on Sasuke and found that Orochimaru was haunting him. Tsunade then exorcised him. Absolved Sasuke of his crimes, he had not killed any Konoha Nin the Raikage took some convincing but he eventually agreed. The Kazekage Gaara said that Sasuke was not allowed into Suna by himself. Sasuke's team-members Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin, were allowed into Konogakure as long as they caused no problems, went to therapy, and did missions. Sasuke received mixed emotions from the Konoha 11 some were happy others were indifferent. Sakura had been resting in her house, when he came knocking. Opening the door she was shocked to see that he was purposing, well actually he was just holding out the ring and being silent. Sakura then saw red and punched him across Konoha. Then refusing to heal him she waited till Tsunade and Ino had. When he was healed She went and spoke to him. Most of what was said stayed between them but some made it out (courtesy of Ino) Basically she told him, that he was pathetic and she just saw him as a brother the same way she saw Naruto, and if he ever tried any thing she would break his legs in half. She then proceeded to hug him then moved to leave the hospital room, as Karin came rushing in.

Karin and Sakura just looked at each other, then Karin glared before saying. "You stay away from my Sasuke-kun, he's to good for you, you weakling." Now to a normal person that wouldn't seem like a big deal but Sakura had gotten tired of being called weak and she wasn't that well rested and as such she was tired and cranky. "I will say this one time Karin and one time only. I am not weak; on my worst day I could defeat you at your best. Do not underestimate me. If I still wanted Sasuke I could have had him, but I love him as a brother nothing more." Sakura said as calmly as possible.

Karin's face went red and she jerked towards Sakura killing intent radiated off of her. Before Karin could move more than half a step, Sakura had her against the wall by her throat, a kunai to her stomach. "Karin you fool, I'm a Kage to you're genin. You can't beat me, don't try." Sakura then slit Karin's side before backing up and turning to Sasuke, as Karin gasped and slid to the floor. "Just propose to her all ready she's perfect, you always did like some one who did everything you wanted, and she loves you." Then leaving, closing the door Sakura heard Sasuke say something and then squealing. Smiling she left.

Later that day she was called to the hokage's office. Walking in she saw, Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto, Gai, Kurenai, Genma, Sai, Tenzou, Neji TenTen Radio, Iruka, Ibiki, Anko, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shukaku, Tsume, Shizune, and Sasuke in the corner supported by Karin who looked blissful.

"Ah Sakura its nice of you to join us." Said Tsunade as she gestured for her to stand near Naruto who looked confused.

"What is going on Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked nodding to everyone.

"We are here to choose the next Hokage, as there are no elders left it is up to those in the room. My first choice would be Naruto, but as of now he is to young and inexperienced." As Tsunade said the last sentence all hell broke loose as Naruto started yelling that he was old enough, and people started to agree and disagree then they started to argue. Lee and Gai started to hug each other and cry about how happy they were. The only ones who were left out were, Kakashi who whipped out his book, Shikamaru who declared that it was too troublesome, Ino who started to yell at Shikamaru. Ibiki who just stood there watching. Shukaku started to argue with Anko and Kurenai. Sasuke started to quietly talk with Karin. Tsunade was yelling for everyone to shut up, and that finally did happen when Sai made the comment. "I think dickless could do it." Everyone looked at him shocked. "What?" he asked. Sakura just bopped him lightly on the head, this action still caused him to rub it.

Tsunade started to speak again; "Now that you have all shut up, I will continue. As Naruto is to young." seeing that he was going to interrupt she cut him off. "Shut up Naruto wait 6 years then we shall talk, or rather you will talk with Kakashi (he looked up form his book shocked.) Or Shizune." Shizune just stared. "But as Shizune is not completely Hokage material, and we both know it I say Kakashi with Shizune as his assistant, if any one can keep him in line its her. What say you?" Everyone looked at Kakashi and Shizune, and then nodded in an unusual unanimous agreement. Kakashi shook his head panicked "Ok then its decided, and Naruto when Kakashi thinks you are ready, you will be Hokage. Kakashi you aren't getting any younger and the way you have been exhausting your self with the Sharingan, you could use the time off, besides you would never have to pay for a meal as long as you Hokage." Kakashi stood there deciding before inkling his head in agreement. Shizune seeing this spoke up, "Tsunade-sama you honor me but I do not want to neglect my Medical duties."

Tsunade nodded "I'm sure that Kakashi would agree to let you split you time?" she looked at Kakashi who nodded, before continuing. "Ok seeing as this is all agreed upon, I have decided that I will continue at the hospital for a while before retiring I'll just be working occasionally I will train new med-nins at the genin level, Sakura that's mainly why you are here. Till now it has been just between you and me. But you have surpassed me as a medical ninja, and as such you will be taking over Shizune's position and she will be head of the hospital. Sakura you still be able to still take missions." Sakura nodded ignoring the looks form most of the rookie nine and team Gai; Kakashi just raised an eyebrow at her. Tsunade clapped her hands, "well that's all get out," all but Kakashi and Shizune left.

Naruto grumbling about how he would be the seventh Hokage and not the sixth Hokage.

Sakura nodded to everyone and teleported to her apartment.

That was 5 years ago

Sakura sighed finishing the paperwork that she was working on looking at the clock Sakura saw that it was midnight. She then stood up grabbed her coat and left her office.

Sakura woke up the next morning to a splitting headache and pounding on her door. "Yare, Yare, I'm coming hold your horses!" yelled Sakura wincing at the volume of her own voice, she slipped her robe on and went to answer the door. The pounding continued getting louder opening the door she yelled "what the fuck are you doing bugging me this early?" A shocked Kiba stood staring at her. "Uhh Sakura are you ok? Don't you remember that you were supposed to be at the hospital an hour earlier?" He asked startled. Sakura stood there for a second just absorbing what he said then she gave a high pitch squeak, causing him to wince before slamming the door closed. He heard smashing and a few minutes later a disheveled Sakura opened the door slipping a shoe on and holding her doctors jacket with her other hand while leaning on the door frame. "Thank you Inuzuka-san sorry I over slept." Said an embarrassed Sakura while rubbing the back of her head.

"Its ok Sakura-san, uhh and you don't have to call me that we have know each other since we were genin." Stated Kiba as they started jumping roofs heading towards the hospital. "Kiba if you don't mind me asking, why were you sent to get me? She asked jumping over an alley. "Well I was at the hospital with my sister Hana, when Tsunade-sama brought the new genin who are training to be medical ninja. She asked were you where, I asked around and found out that you hadn't been in yet so I was sent to get you by Tsunade and here we are." He smiled

They stopped at the entrance to the hospital. "Thanks for getting me Kiba, uh and sorry for bothering you gommen." Sakura said bowing, before running into the hospital. Kiba just stared after laughing, and then he headed off to the Inuzuka compound Akamaru following after him.

Sakura headed up to her office with a quick nod to the receptionist, She took the stairs two at a time. When she got to her office she found Tsunade sitting behind her desk drinking some sake. "Shishou please don't drink sake at my desk. Why are you here?" asked Sakura hanging her jacket on the hook next to the door. Looking around the office, Sakura saw that someone had been and organized her office; scrolls that were previously strewn across the desk were now neatly rolled up and placed in a pile. The Books on the shelves had recently been dusted. If Sakura had to guess she would say that Shizune had been in recently.

Tsunade leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. "Tch is that any way to treat you old sensei Sakura. I'm here because Kakashi, Shizune an me have been talking and we have decided that you have been spending to much time in the hospital lately, before you deny it, yes I know you were going to, you have only had 6 missions in the past year all B and A rank. So what we are going to do is give you a mission I want you to pack for warm weather and be in Kakashi's office tomorrow at noon. Take the rest of the day off, Ino was looking for you." Sakura stood their stunned, she snapped back when Tsunade got up from the chair behind the oak desk and stood in front of her. "See Sakura-chan this is what I'm talking about you ninja skills are getting rusty and you really need to be out and get some fresh air. Being in the hospital to long can start to mess with you're mind, trust me I know." Sakura moved and Tsunade opened the door. Deciding to see how red she would get Tsunade said; "You should also get laid your more stuck than a stick in the mud." She laughed as she closed the door. Sakura stood there for a minute her face as pink as her hair.

Sakura sighed, even though Tsunade wasn't the Hokage she still had a tendency to act like she was, when she mentioned it to Kakashi he said that the 3rd was the same way till he had to be Hokage again. "Well since I don't have to be here any more I might as well leave." She said to her self happily, don't get her wrong she loved her job, loved it so much she had surpassed Tsunade. But just like Tsunade had said, being in the hospital to long started to get to you. So humming a happy tune Sakura grabbed her jacket, locked her office door, from the inside. She then opened the window and hopped out using chakra in her knees she closed the window, then using her chakra in her feet and not her knees, she started to walk down the side of the building. Normally she would not do so, because it disturbed the non-shinobi so much, but right now she was too happy to care.

When she got tired of walking she ran, enjoying the wind that ran through her chin-length hair. Her emerald eyes flashing she ran to her best friends flower shop. When she got there however, Sakura was horrified to find Ino and Kiba Smooching on the counter. "OMG how long has this been going on!!" she demanded her arms crossed Akamaru as big as he was (huge) come up to smell her.

Ino and Kiba sprung apart as if they had been burned, both Ino and Kiba's faces were bright red. "Well you see forehead-girl uh I was just showing him CPR." Ino looked at Kiba who after a minute and some elbowing said "uh ya that's it rpc she was teaching me rpc." Ino stared at Kiba a second before slapping her self on the forehead.

"Really Ino-pig I never knew you liked Kiba, congratulation!" Sakura ran up to a shocked Ino and enveloped her in a bear hug, then to Kiba's total utter shock she grabbed him and made it a group hug. "Sakura, uhh could you keep quiet about this?" asked Ino, Kiba nodded his head and continued, "Ya Ino's father and team don't know that were dating."

Without Ino or Kiba's knowledge Shikamaru had just walked in the door.

"No problem Ino, Kiba I won't say any thing to your team about how you two are dating." Said Sakura mischievously. "Thank you Sakura I am…" Ino was cut off by the fact that Shikamaru was now standing just behind Sakura glaring evil older brotherly at Kiba. "So Ino what is this I hear about you and Kiba going out?" he drawled. Ino shot Sakura a death glare and started to walk forwarded when Sakura gave an impish smile, turned and left. "By Ino-pig." Ino would have gone after her but one over protective teammate was after her boyfriend.

Sakura practically skipped down the street after that, Ino deserved payback from the time she told Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi about her date with a real cute med-nin, after that he moved and she never heard or saw him again.

Sakura then decided to visit Hinata; she was supposed to be in the village, or rather the last time Sakura had checked she was. Walking there Sakura remembered how Hinata was able to prove to her father that she should be the heir, when Hiashi died Hinata took over the clan and she got rid of the second branch, much to the displeasure of older members of the clan. Hinata then called on Tsunade and Sakura to figure out a release to the seal that all branch members were supposed to have, after many months they did. The scrolls containing the Juinjutsu were given to Tsunade so that she could protect them. Sakura arrived at the Hyuga compound not much later, Sakura knocked on the door, there was no answer, so she knocked again, after a half a minute a disheveled Hinata opened the door. "Hi Hinata-chan how are you? I'm not interrupting something am I?" Sakura asked

"Gomensai Sakura-chan I was in the kitchen, with Naruto making lunch, come in." Sakura could obviously see that Naruto and Hinata had been doing something besides making lunch; with a smirk she followed Hinata to the kitchen. Naruto was sitting at the table eating cookies. Hinata sat next to him. "Hi Sakura-chan" muffled Naruto with a mouth full of cookies. This annoyed Sakura but she wished to keep her good mood so she ignored it. "Hi Naruto I got the day off, so I decided to go out and say hi to everyone, oh and did you guys now that Ino and Kiba are together?" A shocked gasp from those listening was her answer. "Interesting I know and what is even better is that Shikamaru found out, and we all know he protects that girl like a little sister."

"Sakura-chan how did you find out?" asked Naruto

"I walked in and they were making out, Shikamaru walked in not long after me."

Hinata and Naruto started gazing lovingly at each other dampening Sakura's mood so she came up with an excuse to leave "oh I have to go see some one I'll talk to you guys later." Hinata moved to get up but Sakura stopped her. "Its fine Hinata-chan I can see my self out." With that Sakura made the hand sign for teleportation and disappeared in a shower of Sakura petals that disappeared not long after she was gone.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and came to a decision Sakura needed some one in her life.

Sakura gabbed a twin dragon engraved kunai from her house, she had been meaning to give it to TenTen for months, reaching team Gai's training field, she found Lee and TenTen canoodling by a tree. Scowling Sakura wondered what was with everyone lately with a sigh and a lot of determination she marched up to them shouting to get there attention. She gave Tenten the kunai, after talking for a little while she turned around to leave.

Neji was standing behind her, with a strange look on his face. Neji had been a lot less stonic since the removal of the curse seal. "Hello Neji-san is there any thing I can do for you?" Sakura said with a smile tilting her head to the side.

"Hello Sakura-San I was unsure if you were aware that we have a mission tomorrow?" He said nodding to Tenten and Lee.

"Actually Neji-san I was, Tsunade-sama came by the hospital to inform me. I have must pack, I shall see you tomorrow." Sakura stepped to the left and started walking; or rather she would have if she hadn't tripped. With a short curse Sakura extended her arms to catch herself, only to find that she had already been caught, strong arms rapped around her. Looking at him she saw that his eyebrows were raised in question. "Sorry it was a long night and I didn't get much sleep." With a nod Neji stood her up, but kept his arms around her. "You should watch were you are going Sa-ku-ra." She smiled "I'll be fine with you there to catch me." Neji's eyes shot up with surprise; Sakura just gave him an impish smile before pulling out of his grasp and walking away. Neji watched her with a smirk. He turned back around to see that Lee and TenTen were looking at him utterly shocked.

"Neji what was that exactly?" asked Tenten. "What a beautiful display of youth, Neji the fountain of youth is bursting from you, you and Sakura will make lovely children!" shouted Lee tears running down his face and a sunset appearing behind him. Watching him Neji and Tenten sweatdropped. Tenten looked at Neji after a second she asked. "So Neji what was that exactly, and how long has it been going on?" Neji gave a silent sigh before gesturing for Tenten to fallow as he moved a few feet away from Lee. "It's nothing Tenten."

With a chuckle Tenten replied "Really Neji because it doesn't seem that way, it seems like a lot more than that, what I see is chemistry."

"Tenten you're seeing things there is nothing between Sakura and me, we are nothing but friends." He said

Tenten laughed, "Really Neji, then I guess you wouldn't mind that we girls have decided to set her up with someone." To anyone other than Tenten they wouldn't have noticed anything on Neji's face. It seemed like stone to others, but Tenten could see the subtle tightening at the corner of his eyes and mouth, indicating that he was angry. "I do not care, If Sakura decides to have relationships with anyone. Tenten it's none of my business." Tenten smirked, "I didn't say anything about relationships Neji, she just needs a man." Tenten could barely hold her laugh in as Neji stormed off. This was going to be fun. "Lee you can stop now he's gone" She smile as he hugged her to him.

Meanwhile Sakura had gone home and started packing for her mission, as she didn't know what kind it was going to be, or even what rank. She packed for the worst-case scenario.

* * *

**OK i'm really bad about stating and not fineshing but i'm trying to change that. you review tell me what you like and don't like, hate it love it TELL ME! any way i think this story will be interesting it was floating around the cavern in my skull for a while! ^_**^


	2. All as planed we hope!

When Sakura opened the door to Kakashi's office she was unsurprised to see him asleep. Walking over till she stood right in front of the desk, and yelled "Oh My Kami there is a new Icha Icha book!" Kakashi jumped up and looked around seeing no one but the snickering Kunochi he frowned and sat down. "Sakura that wasn't a very nice thing to do." he said with a frown, The green eyed woman just laughed. "Sure that why i did it." she smile at him. "So whats my mission?" Kakashi sighed he missed the days when they hung on his every word now he was lucky if his old students even listened to him. "You will be going to Sunagakure to represent Konoha for a festival that they are having, you and Neji will need to be on you best behavior, although from what Gaara wrote it should be a fairly relaxed festival. You will leave at noon today then you will need to be back in about a week an a half." Sakura nodded " Meet Neji at the southern gate." He waved her off, Sakura left via window, and looked up at the sun it was almost noon so she would get some Anko dumplings. Sakura waited in line at the store then bought her dumplings, leaving she saw Naruto walking. She called out Naruto looked every direction then at her causing her to giggle. "Hi Naruto whatcha doin?" Naruto looked around suspiciously. " Me, Kiba and Lee are playing tag using our ninja skills" Sakura nodded "Well good luck" she ate another dumpling. Naruto looked at the dumplings "Sakura-chan you should give me some dumplings, you shouldn't eat them all." Sakura glared at him "There not all for me I'm taking Neji-san some!"

Naruto nodded dismissively "Sure Sakura-chan, you should still give me some, you'll get fat." Sakura brought her fist back and sent him flying across the village. Then she continued to the gate she saw Shikamaru and Choji had gate duty, she waved. It was still a little before noon, but Neji was already waiting. Sakura ran up. "Hi Neji! Do you want some dumplings?" Neji looked at her then the dumplings and took one. "Thank you Sakura." She nodded eating another one, she offered Neji more but he declined seeing that there was still a lot left, Sakura walked over to Shikamaru and Choji and set the container down in front of them, Choji smile at her ecstatic, with stars in his eyes. "Thank you Sakura-chan!" he then started shoving them in his mouth. Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Thanks troublesome woman now I don't have to listen to Choji complain about being hungry." He grabbed one of the dumplings something most would not have dared with Choji eating them. Sakura nodded before turning back to Neji. "Well we had best be off I don't want to be late." He nodded and headed out, Sakura turned and waved at Choji and Shikamaru then headed after him.

Choji stopped eating and asked Shikamaru. "Do you really think this will work? They aren't even that close, and if they ever find out what we are trying to do...." He shuddered

The pineapple headed man frowned, before shaking his head. "If everything goes as planned then they will never find out. If they do.. then we will just have to deal with that if it happens."

* * *

**Ok i'm so sorry that its really short!! and i'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, this is just a filler chappter and the next ones will be longer. as always if you read it you should review it, i'm not going to put that i don't own naruto cause that should be ovious i don't own naruto!!**


	3. Simply to make you smile

**Authors note: new chap yay**

**All of the new chapters for my stories are going t be in my drabble format which means probably no more than 1000 words but always at least 500**

**I hope you're somewhat satisfied with this chapter ^_^**

**I'm trying not to rush the romance so this is kinda a filler chapter, its kinda fluffy though...right?**

_**Word count: 616**_

* * *

Sakura gestured for Neji to stop. "Hey since we are so close to Suna we should wait for the sun to go down before continuing, we will be able to make twice the time then."

Neji knew this was a good idea he had been going to suggest something similar before she spoke activating his byakugan once he was sure the area was clear he nodded and setting his pack down. He looked over at Sakura seeing that her eyes were closed and she was berating deeply he grew curious. He took the few steps necessary to get closer, as there were in a small clearing barely large enough for them to lay and stretch out. He sad down and rested his back against a nearby tree. "Sakura-San if I may interrupt, what are you doing?" He figured she was meditating but he wanted to speak to her, shaking his head at his own thought he wondered why.

Sakura smiled before opening her eyes and turning to face Neji who had seated himself to her right. "I'm meditating Yamato-Taichou suggested it, it helps me focus, and work my chakra my make my reserves larger."

Neji nodded he understood. "How do you increase you're reserves?"

"The oceans tides move back and forth slowly wearing away the rock. I do the same sort of thing in my body only with my chakra I expand and retract it within me slowly making my reserves larger."

Sakura looked at the sky then back at Neji, she blushed slightly at how intensely he was looking at her giving an internal shrug she ignored it. "We should rest, so that we are fresh to travel later tonight."

"Do you want to take first watch our second watch Sakura-San?"

Shaking her head. "Neither I'll just summon then we both can get some rest." Neji raised a eyebrow and her. "I didn't know you had a summon."

Sakura smiled proudly "I just recently found one that suited my personality." Making the hand-signs she bit her thumb she slammed her hand to the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" After the smoke blew away Neji was able to see her summon, and he was surprised to see that the summons were owls. There were to large barn owls on the ground. After petting the owls and telling them what she needed Sakura turned to Neji and gave him a blinding smile. "Well Neji-san what do you think of my summon?" She watched his eyes closely hoping for some approval it seemed that sometimes old habits really die hard.

Neji watched the large barn owls fly up into the trees they were larger then there normal cousins and he had no doubt that they were smarter as well. He looked back towards Sakura and noticed that she was looking at him quiet intently. "I think they are a excellent summon for you Sakura-San."

With a small squeal Sakura hugged him. "I'm glad you think so Neji-san." she said before releasing him and turning to rummage in her pack.

Neji was somewhat glad that she had turned away as he was sporting a light blush at her actions. Taking a deep breath he spoke."Sakura-San you don't have to call me Neji-san."

She spun around quickly. "Sure Neji-kun as long as you don't call me Sakura-San any more, deal?" she asked blushing. Neji nodded and was rewarded with another brilliant smile. Standing up he went to his pack and removed a water canteen replacing it with his empty one. Sneaking a glance at Sakura he thought. 'I'd do a lot simply to make you smile.'


End file.
